


Raspberry Kisses

by Unterpression



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unterpression/pseuds/Unterpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes raspberries. It's his most adorable little quirk and John likes it quite a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Kisses

John was excited to discover that Sherlock liked raspberries. Not as in the sweet pink fruit, but as in John’s husky lips fluttering over his tender belly.

He realized it one night when he quickly got Sherlock to climax. He thought it would be fun to experiment, pressed his lips to Sherlock’s abdomen, and blew. Sherlock loved it. It was all too apparent in his bodily reaction, and John knew he had found a weakness.

One rather stressful morning, Sherlock paced the flat, constantly checking his laptop, checking his [phone for](http://willtherealpleasestandup.tumblr.com/post/57514208794/prompt-johnlock-fluff-if-you-think-youve) new messages: nothing. There hadn’t been a case in ages, and Sherlock was losing his mind. John found it difficult to concentrate on the morning paper with Sherlock’s fussing about, but with the tiny, unintentional reveal of soft skin beneath the shirt, John had an idea.

In one fluid motion, he jumped from his chair, lifted Sherlock’s grey cotton shirt, and stopped him in his tracks, blowing warm bubbly air onto Sherlock’s bare skin.

Sherlock flinched away. “What are you doing?”

But John didn’t need to explain. He jumped after him again and blew his lips to his belly. Sherlock giggled, and it was that deep, low, mumbling giggle that to John, was the happiest sound in the world.

He danced his fingers over Sherlock’s skin, backing him up and pushing him onto the sofa. He pinned him down quickly.

Fluttering lips played on [sensitive skin](http://willtherealpleasestandup.tumblr.com/post/57514208794/prompt-johnlock-fluff-if-you-think-youve). Sherlock squirmed beneath him, trying and failing to kick him away.

"Stop!" he laughed. It tickled, and Sherlock was apparently very ticklish.

John reached down and felt Sherlock’s growing hardness. “Oh Sherlock, I don’t think you really want me to.”

John had Sherlock wriggling [on the sofa](http://willtherealpleasestandup.tumblr.com/post/57514208794/prompt-johnlock-fluff-if-you-think-youve). Kicking his legs and scrunching his toes. His laugh only seemed to grow deeper, and John found it adorable.

But suddenly Sherlock froze. John turned to see what he was looking at.

D.I. Lestrade stood at the entrance of the den, looking mortified, but quickly composed himself.

"Boys, we’ve got another case."

"Finally!" Sherlock pushed John away with ease and fixed his shirt. His skin tingled beneath the cotton fabric.

John had gone red in the face. “Yes, well then.” He straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"We’ll be right over," said Sherlock, dismissing Lestrade from the flat.

As he opened the door to leave, Lestrade heard a rather  _offensive_  noise from upstairs, and as the door shut behind him, he smiled at the sound of Sherlock’s deep, happy laughter.


End file.
